Baby got back
by WeWereMeantToLiveForSoMuchMore
Summary: When Oliver and Lilly's little hook ups go too far...what will then be?Loliver...P.S.: perverted content
1. She's gone

Oliver blasted his music as he played along with the guitar solo. He finished off his solo on his knees with the last note he played echoing the room, just as he heard the familar song of "Far Away" by Nickelback, which is his personalized ringtone for lilly, that she set herself. He picked up his cell phone.

"Hey Lilz" he said

"Hey Ollie" She echoed back, with her nickname for him."Meet milez and me at the beach in a few"

"Sure be there in 10" He shut his cell phone, sighed, and put on his black and green swim trunks. He arived at the beach shortly after and spotted lilly sitting at Rico's watching Miley flirt with some Softmore boy at their school. Miley was wearing a pink bikini and Lilly was wearing a Black bikini, which Oliver couldn't help but admit, showed off her 'accets'. He walked up to Lilly and sat next to her, just as she sighed.

"I don't get it Ollie, why do all of the guys like her? Why is she so pretty, fun, talented, perfect? everything i'm not" She said with tears briming her eyes.

"Lil, are you kidding me!?" Oliver was shocked at Lilly's words. "Your all of that AND more. So don't go thinking like that." Of course he thought Lily was all of that. She was so much fun and really funny, really talented-you should see her skatebored. and on top of skate bording, she can sing too. Oliver wasn't sposed to know that though. He accidently walked in on her singing. But, beautiful? did Oliver consider Lilly beautiful? It was just then he realized, she was, so beautiful, even more than Miley.

Miley came back to Lilly and Oliver, few minutes after that. Once she came back she smiled at them both. She then said "Lil, Oliver, i need to tell you guys something." Miley continued. "I'm going on a two week tour."

Oliver shrugged but was secretly delighted. He just, didn't know why. "I'm going to miss you guys so much! I'm leaving tomorow afternoon."

"We're going to miss you so much Milez" Lilly exclaimed, throwing her arms around Miley.

The next day, Oliver found himself hugging Miley goodbye as she left on her tour bus for her first stop, Las Vegas, Navada. "Bye Ollie." she sobed. 'Girls' Oliver thought.

Her bus soon drove off. "So, Ollie, what now?" Lilly turned to him.

"let's go the the beach." Oliver said. They were soon on their way to the beach, laughing at the pathetic jokes they would make up. They went to Ricos and sat down on the stools and ordered two smoothies. They began drinking their smoothies and Oliver soon found himself playing with Lilly's fingers, and drawing circles on her palm. He finnaly let his fingers interwind with hers, and she slightly blushed. Oliver was always more flirty with Lilly when it was just the two of them.

"Hey Ollie, lets go watch the sunset." It was now around 6:00. So Oliver and Lilly walked down to the shore to watch the sunset, still hand in hand. They laid down next to eachother on the warm grains of sand . Oliver then turned to Lilly and moved her bangs out of her eyes, just so that he could gaze into them. He then put the arm that he brushed her hair aside with, on her hip, while his other hand was inlaced with hers.

Oliver then began to lean in to Lilly, as she leaned in as well. Oliver pressed his lips to hers and she eagerly responded the kiss. Oliver licked her lips and she opened her mouth and this innocent little kiss soon turned into a makeout session. After making out for about 5 minutes Olivers hand seemed to find its way up her shirt. His hand worked its way under her bra and he was soon realizing how well developed Lilly acctually was.


	2. Too far

Lilly pulled away from the hot make-out session with Oliver and lay her head down on the sand once more.

"What was that?" Lilly quietly asked Oliver, as he sunk to the sand aswell

"I don't know...i guess it was just, a hook up." Oliver said. "Was there something wrong with it?" He said, a little nervous to hear her responce.

"No. No, not at all. I guess it was just our hormones right?"

"Yeah...right, of course." Oliver then thought for a second. "Lil." He said

"Yeah?"

"Just wondering, can we ever, like uhm, you know. do that...again?" Oliver asked, very nervous and red faced at this point.

"I..I don't really know. why do you want to?" Lilly asked. Red as well.

"Well, yeah, sorta. But i mean just as a hook up...of course."

"Oh well, then uhm okay i guess." Lilly answered slightly confused.

"Kay, Cool. Well uhm, its's getting late. Let me walk you home."

"Sure." Lilly quietly responded. Oliver got out and then held out his hands to lift Lilly up. When their fingers touched, both teens instantly felt sparks. Lilly and Oliver walked to her house in silence. When they arived, Oliver hugged Lilly, His hands on her waist, going lower. Lilly pulled away from the hug and said goodbye. She was just about to open her house door, when Oliver said. "Lil?"

"Yeah?" Lilly asked.

"Do u want to hang out tomorow night, you know, like at a movie?" Oliver timidly asked. 'He just wants to hook up again.' Lilly thought. But then the other side of her mind retorked. 'Yes, but so do you.'

"Sure Ollie." Lilly sighed.

"Cool!" Oliver said a little too exited. Lilly giggled at his responce. "So I'll pick you up at 7 tommorow." Olvier said

"Alright, see you then."

The Next day, it was 6 o' clock and Lilly wondered what to wear. She searched through her closet, and found nothing except skater clothes. Then she thought. 'Something that will make my boobs look big and ass look hot' Lilly was shocked at her own thoughts 'Pervert.' her thoguhts went again. Lilly slowly made her way over to her older sister's,Jordan, room. The first thing Lily thought of was underware. She walked over to her sister's underware drawer. Lilly soon found a see-through Black, Push up bra. Near the bra was a small black matching see-through thong. Lilly quickly took them both out. She then walked over to her sister's closet. She opened up the large double doors and after looking for a while, soon found a tight and welcoming pink tank top. which was big enough on the top to fit her boobs and have room for a hand to squeeze in (coughcough) and then went pin strait on her waist and then had a little bell opening on the bottom. Lilly, then found a **VERY** short mini-skirt. (about as long as american appearal short shorts) It was denim and lose and puffed out in a bell. The seams were made of Pink thread. Lilly grabbed black heals and was onto her makeup.

Lilly Found black mascara and eye-liner, put it on. Then applied pink Watermelon flavored lipgloss. Lilly left her hair straight but put in cream to make it have more body. Lilly grabbed a purse and sat in her room waiting for Oliver. Luckily her parents wouldn't see her looking like this because they were out of town with her sister to look at colleges.

Oliver soon rang the doorbell and Lilly rushed downstiars. She opened the door and Olivers jaw dropped. 'Daammmmnnnnn' Oliver thought. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Ollie." Lilly laughed. He looked cute. he was wearing a black band shirt with red writing and torn jeans.

"Can't help it Lil, you look...HOT!" Oliver said. "Well uhm, lets get going." 'This will be a fun hook up.' Oliver thought. Lilly and Oliver talked all the way to the theater and Oliver almost forgot how hot Lilly looked because they were having such a fun time...almost. Oliver had almost completely forgotten when Lilly dropped her cell phone on the ground, bent to pick it up and Oliver got a clear vew of her thong strap. 'Damn that'll be fun to get into tonight' Oliver thought. Pervertedly.

Lilly and Oliver got their tickets and went into the theater. "Do we even act like friends for a while or can we just get to the makeing out." Oliver said.

"No, we can make-out if you'd like." Lilly said leaning in a little.

"Trust me, I'd like." Oliver siad closing the gap between them. Oliver didn't even linger, he found his hand down her shirt immediately. 'I am one damn lucky guy.' Oliver thought. When he was done in her shirt Oliver's hand moved to her SHORT skirt. Olivers hand glided up her skirt while her hands played with his hair and hot six pack. Oliver thanked god for that thong she was in that made his time so much more fun.

When the movie ended Oliver and Lilly walked back to her house.

On the way back, it began to rain, When they got to Lillys house, thunder and lightening began. Lilly had always been afraid of Thunder and Lightening. Oliver offered her if she would like him to stay to help keep her calm. Lilly accepted his offer. When they got inside they noticed the power was out. "Here I'll try to find flashlights" Oliver said.

Lilly nodded and walked up to her room. When she got inside she began to strip down her wet clothes and change into something dry. Lilly had already taken off her shoe's, shirt and skirt when Oliver walked into her room with two flashlights. "WOW" Oliver said.

"OH MY GOD!" Lilly screamed. 'She looks AMAZING' Oliver thought."I'll just uhm change into my pajamas now then." Lilly said shyly. She walked over to her drawer and was about to open it when she felt and hand on her shoulder.

"Don't." Oliver said quietly. Now, it's not like Lilly couldn't say no. because trust me, she could. She just...didn't want to. Lilly nodded and before she knew it, her and Oliver were making their way over to her bed, making out.

The next morning, Lilly woke up and looked at the naked Boy sleeping next to her. She then looked down at herself and noticed that she, as well, was naked. "Shit" Lilly mumbled and got dressed into sweats and a sports bra. She remmbered the night before and then remmebered that Oliver and herself in fact, did not use a condom. Lilly was very scared at this point.

Oliver soon awoke and He and Lilly talked and decided that they would remain friends...for now anyway.

**A/N: yes i am aware this is perverted...well. DEAL!**


	3. Led to this

It had now been two weeks since Lilly and Oliver mistake. Miley had got back home yesterday, and she hadn't seen Lilly or Oliver yet, It was 11:00 and Miley decided to call them up.

If everyone cared. nobody cried. it everyone loved. nobody lied. if everyone-Lilly picked up her cell phone

"Hey Lilly" Miley cherped

"Hey Mi-Miles." Lilly said, her voice shakey

"Uhm, Lil are you okay? you sound like you've been crying." Miley said, concern in her voice

"No of course not. I'm fine." Lilly lied. The truth was that she was late and might be pregnant. Lilly had made an appointment at the docters a hour ago. Her appointment was in 30 minutes.

"Oh, Okay. If your sure."

"Of course I'm sure."

"Oh then, would you like to meet me at the beach? And I was thnking of calling Ollie, Too." Miley asked

"Oh, uhm. Not right now. I sort of have to go on an eron really quickly. How about at 3:00? And I'll call Ollie. Kay?"

"Sure, Lil" Miley said, a little confused.

"Alright, cool!" Lilly said. "I gotta go. see you in a few hours." Lilly quickly hung up. She needed to call Ollie. She quickly hit speed dial #4. Oliver picked up after a few seconds of ringing. "Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed thankfuly

"Lil? Whats the matter?" Oliver said, worried.

"Ollie. I need you to take me somewhere. Now."

"Uhm okay? Where do you need to go?"

"the docter." Lilly mumbled

"What? I couldn't here you." Oliver said

"The docter, Ollie." Lily sighed. Her parents had extended their trip with their sister, to check out the city. They had offer Lilly if she wanted to come, but Lilly had declined.

"Oh, okay...why? are you okay?" Oliver asked

"I don't know, Ollie. I might be-" Lilly paused

"Pregnant...?" Olliver whispered.

"Yeah..." Lilly said, worried of Oliver reaction.

"Oh, okay. I'll be over in 5 minutes." Oliver said quietly

"Thanks.." Lilly said. Lilly threw on her white knee length shorts and a black sweater with white stripes. Lilly also put on her Black and White convers. Oliver then came to pick up Lilly. He honked his car horn and she grabbed her purse with her cell phone and money inside and walked out the door. Lilly got in the passengers seat and Oliver turned to her and grabed her hand and squoze it, reasuringly. He kept his hand on hers the entire ride to the Docters office. Once Lilly and Oliver got there, He gave her hand a squeeze again and they got out of the car. Lilly walked inside and registered herself. After less than 5 minutes of waiting, they called Lilly in, She and Oliver got up and walked into the Office.

"Okay, so, Lilly Trusscot. How old are you?" The docter came in and asked.

"I'm 16..." Lilly stated nervously.

"And, why are you here?" the docter said, looking up for the first time at the 16 year old girl and boy.

"I uhm..I think I might be pregnant." Lilly said, blushing.

"Oh, Okay Lilly. My name is Docter Roberts." The docter said, Docter Roberts was very young, in his late 20s it seemed. He was very good looking. Blon hair and green eyes. Lilly nodded. "Okay, well lets get this done with." Docter Roberts said. Oliver held Lillys hand in his own and he put his other hand on her theigh comfortingly. Lilly looked up at him and he kissed her forhead. Docter Roberts did the tests and Lilly and Oliver waited for him to come back with them.

Docter Roberts waked in with the test results and looked at Lily simpatheticly. "Ms. Trusscot...Your results were possitive. You're pregnant." Docter Roberts said. Lilly emideatly turned to Oliver. His expression was blank. After about 10 seconds Oliver looked at Lilly, Kissed her forhead again and whispered.

"we'll get through this." As he put his hand that was on her theigh, around her shoulder and rubbed her arm reasuringly.

"Ms. Trusscot...are you going to keep the baby or get an abortion?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"I'm against abortions. Lilly said for the first time since recieving the news. "Or giving babies up for adoption." Lilly said her voice growing stronger. "I'm keeping my baby!" Lilly said with confidence.

"Okay, very well, well I'll be your docter throughout this proccess of pregnancy." He said. "You are free to go now."

Lilly and Oliver were in his car driving back to her house. At a red light, Oliver turned to Lilly and said "I'm helping you with our baby."

"You're not mad?" Lilly asked, worried.

"No, of course not. Everythings going to be okay." Oliver said. Lilly smiled at him and then looked down as they continued to her house. When they pulled into her driveway Lilly saw another car there. Her family was home "Lilly...we need to tell them...now." Oliver said. Lilly only nodded. Lilly and Oliver walked into her house and her parents came to the door to hug her.

"Where were you?" Her dad asked, Wraping his arms around her. Lillys mom came to hug her, and then Jordan did too. They all said hello to Oliver

"I was at the docters." Lilly sighed.

"Why were you there?" Mrs. Trusscot asked.

"Mom I think we should sit down." Lilly said. Her entire family and Oliver walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, while Lilly sat down in a chair facing the couch and Oliver sat on the chairs arm. "Mom, Dad, Jordan...I'm pregnant." Lilly said, tears forming in her eyes and Oliver once again wraped his arm around her.

"Oh. sweetie." Lillys mother said.

"Are you mad?" Lilly asked, letting the tears fall.

"No, baby, no we're not. We'll get through this together." Lillys mother said, and her father nodded.

"Who's the father?" Lillys dad, asked. Lilly and Oliver turned to eachother and Oliver said

"Me..." Jordans eyes went wide

"When did YOU GUYS have sex??!!!"

"Uhmm...a couple weeks ago.." Lilly said.

"Are you guys dating now?" Jordan asked again.

"No. We're just friends..." Lilly said, sad inside.

"I'm really sorry Mr. and Mrs. Trusscot." Oliver said

"Oliver, we told you...call us Josh and Lucy." Lucy said. Oliver nodded, noting that they weren't angry.

"Oliver, I think we should talk to your parents about this." Josh said. They all walked down the street to Olivers house. Oliver got out his key and they all walked in. "Aaron, Jackie...It's Josh. Are you home?

"Josh? Yeah..we'll be right down." Josh put his hands on Lillys shoulders. "What are you guys doing here?" Aaron said as he and Jackie came down to see the entire Trusscot family and Oliver.

"We need to tell you something dad." Oliver said. They all sat down in the living room as Oliver and Lilly gave the Okens the same speach they gave the Trusscots only a few minutes ago.

"Oh..." Jackie said. "Oliver...how could you."

"It's not his fault." Lilly siad. "Well...it is but it's mine too. We're really sorry. I understand if you don't want Oliver doing anything with me.." Lilly then silently cried.

"No...sweetheart, of course thats not the case. We're just very dissapointed...in you both." Aaron said. Lilly and Oliver nodded. "We'll help pay child support...We'll be there for you throughtout this whole thing." Aaron said again.

"Thanks." Lilly whispered. Everyone knew Lilly was against abortion or giving up your child for adoption. It was now 2:30 Lilly looked at her watch and then at Oliver. "Oh." She said. "We have to meet Miley at the beach at 3:00" She said whiping her tears away. Oliver nodded as Lilly and her family got up to walk home. They said goodbye and walked home in silence. When they got home Lilly walked up to her room to change into her green one peice. She put on american apperal shorts and a white T-shit over her swim suit and took her beach bag and put her money and cell phone in it and walked down her stairs, where her parents were in the kitchen, talking.

"Bye Mom, Bye dad." Lilly said, kissing each of them on the cheek."I love you."

"Love you too Lil." Her parents said in unisin. Lilly smiled and walked out her door, and down too the beach.


	4. Telling Mileyaftermath

Lilly arived at the beach to find Miley and Oliver already there, sitting at Ricos with their smoothies. Lilly walked over to them and as Oliver saw her, he handed her a banana smoothie, one she's always loved. Lilly smiled at him and sat down and began to sip her drink. Oliver saw her silence and gave her hand a reasuring squeeze. She faintly smiled at him. It was then that Lilly noticed that Miley was on her cell phone. 

"Great!" Miley said "I can't wait...see you tonight Zac" Miley then turned to Lilly and screamed "OH MY GODDD! LILLY!!" she got up and ran over to her pulling her in a tight embrace. "I've missed you so much!" Lilly smiled. Oliver looked at her simpatheticly. 

"You too. Milez." Lilly whispered. 

"So Lilly..you'll never guess what!" Miley smiled exidedly 

"What?" Lilly says, pretending to be happy. 

"We're going 2 the one..the only Zac Efrons Party!!!" Miley screams "Tonight!" She adds in for quick effect. 

"Uhmm. actually Miley. i can't go." Lilly says, knowing that she shouldn't party in her conditition. 

"Why not?" Miley says saidly. "I haven't seen you in 2 weeks..." 

"I know" Lilly cuts her off. "But...thing's have changed in those 2 weeks. I really can't go Miley. Acctually, i probably won't be able to go to any Hannah parties for a while." Lilly sighed. 

"Why not?" Miley asked curiously. 

"I'm kind of..." Lilly trailed off 

"Lilly just tell me...you can tell me anything." Miley said softly 

"I'm pregnant" Lilly spat out, quickly 

"What?!" Miley said, shock filled her voice. "Lilly how the hell could you get pregnant! You're 16 for god sakes! I'm still a vergin...why didn't you tell me you weren't!!" Miley shouted. Clearly upset. 

"I no Mi-" Lilly quickly got cut off 

"And who the hell's the father? I didn't even know you were going out with anyone!" 

"I'm not!" Lilly said 

"Oh sorry" Miley said with sarcasm hinting in her voice. "So you're just a slut sleeping around." She fured. 

"Hey!" Oliver spoke up for the first time in a while. "Don't call her that! She hasn't been 'sleeping around' for your information Miley!" Oliver said angrily..and then quickly added "And I'm the father...so I'd suggest you just shut up and go to your stupid party!" Tears began to form in Mileys eyes as she ran off to her house. Oliver quickly turned to Lilly and noticed that she was crying. "Shhh..Shhh calm down. calm down, everything's going to be okay. I promise you." Oliver held her closely as she laid her head on his sholder and quietly sobbed into his T-shirt as he softly kissed her forhead. 

After a few minutes Oliver held up Lillys chin and softly kissed her on the lips, in a friendly wat. He then paused. "Do you want me to walk you home?" He softly asked her. She only nodded. As they began the journey back to her house, Oliver started to talk. "I'm going to get a job." He said. "I don't want only our parents to give child support." 

"You don't need to do that..." Lilly chocked. "Our parents are practicly rich, they can give child support just fine." 

"I know." Oliver said, deep in thought. "I just...I really want to." 

"Oh, okay." Lilly sighed. 

"Listen...Lilly." 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm just going to say this...I know we said that we're just friends and everything but..." Oliver trailed off for a second before he got back on track. "I love you Lilly. I love you more than anyone. And not just in the sister or best friend way...i really really love you." Oliver said quickly. Lilly smiled, a genuine smile. 

"I love you too Ollie." She said. Passion in her eyes. 

"Lilly trusscot...will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Yes...I'd love that." Lilly perked. 

Oliver held her cheeks and stroked them, staring into her eyes, before leaning in to kiss her. They shared a long passionite kiss, as the fireworks inside each of them exploded, eagarly. Olivers hands moved to her waist as her hands moved to his neck. After a few minutes they pulled away and smiled eachother. Oliver then walked Lilly back to her house. Once on her doorstep he hugged her and kissed her cheek. 

"By Ollie...see you tomorow" 

"Bye Lil" Oliver said. Love filled his heart. 


	5. im sorry did u just say

3 MONTHS LATER Lilly was visibley pregnant by now...only about 6 more months to go until she'd have her baby. She'd have her child in mid March. She couldn't wait to find our her babies sex later that afternoon and then over the weekend she was going 2 have her baby shower. All of her good friends will be there, like Jordyn, Taylor, Stephanie, Jaqueline, Amanda, Alexis, Bridget, Ryan, Scott, Matt, Max, Cody, Jake (Ryan), Steven, Brad, Luke and Oliver of course. Yeah, only one person missing from this list...thats right, Miley. Lilly and Miley hadn't been speaking ever since Lilly told Miley her news.

There was only one problem with today, It was LIllys first day back to school. The majority of her grade didn't know she was pregnant and she couldn't wait for them to find out (not). Lilly nervously put on some ripped jeans, black and white vans, a white T-shirt and her Black Juicy swearshirt. Lilly slowly grabbed her backpack as Oliver honked his car horn from the front. Lilly ran out her door (or as best as she could run) and hopped into Olivers car. Before he pulled out of the driveway, he kissed her cheek and then put his hand on her stomach where the baby was (duh). Lilly smiled at Oliver and they drove to school talking about how people will probebly react towards Lilly.

"Ha! I bet Amber and Ashley will be jelous." Oliver snickered

"Why's that?"

"Cuz you beat them to it?"

"Too what?"

"sex..."

"Ollie, I'm sure they've had...you no"

"No they haven't, in this game we played a while ago at school, They confessed to being vergins."

"Oh..." Lilly and Oliver then pulled into the parking lot.

"Ready?" Oliver said, helping Lilly out of the car and taking her hand in his.

"I guess as ready as I'll ever be...right." Lilly was clearly nervous. Lilly let go of Olivers hand. Oliver didn't care that Lilly didn't want to act like a couple right now, and he put his arm around her waist and held her closely. Lilly looked up at Oliver and smiled as they walked in through the school doors.

People immediately began staring at Lilly and whispering. Oliver and Lilly just walked to her locker and ignored them. Lilly was getting out her books and Oliver was waiting by her side, not willing to leave her. Amber and Ashley walked up to Lilly and Oliver, snickering. "Hey Lilly!" Amber said. Lilly turned around, immeditely regreting it.

"OH MY GOD!" Amber and Ashley said in unisin. "oooo sss"

"It's true" Ashley said, now alone. "You ARE a slut!"

"Shut up Ashley." Oliver said, "Lilly isn't a slut!" He said, getting madder and madder by the minute. "Now go screw yourself cuz that's the farthest you'll ever get." Oliver shouted.

"Yeah...cuz you've gotten soooo much father than me." Ashley said, sarcasm filled her voice.

"No comment." Oliver said, once again wrapping his arm around Lilly's waist and pulling her close, walking away with her as she leaned her head on his shoulder lovingly. Oliver and Lilly walked a few feel until she stopped and pulled away from him. Lilly loked into his eyes.

"I can't believe you just said that." Lilly smiled. Oliver just smiled back her. Lilly inched closer to Oliver and stood on her tiptoes as Oliver leaned down, pulling her into a kiss. After a few minutes, Amber and Ashley walked by and Ashley said

"Ew...get a room"

"Oh...don't worry." Oliver said, pulling away. "We will." He smirked as they shared a discusted face and walked off.

The bell rang at exactly 3:00. Oliver ran out of his classroom to meet Lilly at her locker. When he saw her there, she was shutting it, and putting a book in her backpack.

"Ready?" Oliver said.

"I guess as ready as I'll ever be." Lilly said. Oliver and Lilly quickly mad etheir way out to Olivers car and drove silently to the docters office. Oliver soon parked his car and he and Lilly walked into the Office.

A while later, after some tests, the docter was gone and Lilly and Oliver were sitting together silently. The Docter came back in and smiled to Lilly and Oliver.

"Well...we took our tests and your babies are doing fine. Everything is in perfect order. But we have some news about their sexes, do you want to-"

"Wait, I'm sorry docter, did you just say babies and sexes?" Lilly asked

"Uhm, yeah, you didn't know...you're having twins."

"Oh...wow." Lilly truely smiled and then looked over at Oliver who smiled too. "Yeah uhm...we want to know their sexes."

"Okay, well congratulations, you're having one boy and one girl." The Docter said, exiting and leaving Oliver and Lilly in the room alone.

"Ollie...we're having twins...a boy and a girl."

"Yeah Lil...wow. Twins, thats fantastic." Oliver smiled and held her closely


	6. Baby Shower

The weekend came really quickly. Lilly had exidedly told her friends that she was having twins, and they were just as happy. Lilly was so happy that she could now use her old crib and Olivers' aswell.

Lilly was in her room getting dressed for her party, she slipped on skinny jeans and a knee length red dress, with red flats. Lilly then curled her hair and clipped her bangs back, into a bump. Oliver walked into Lillys room just as she was looking at her stomach in the mirror.

"Lil, it's supposed to grow" Oliver laughed, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I know." Lilly sighed. "I just...it's just so big. Ew, i'm so gross and ugly."

"Lilly, no you're not. Not at all. You're beautiful." Oliver said and Lilly smiled. "Come on...we gotta go downstairs. Guests will be here any minute."

"Oh yeah" Lilly said as Oliver enlaced their fingers while they walked downstairs. The doorbell rang just as Lillys foot landed on the wooden floor, almost as if on cue. Lilly and Oliver walked over to the door and in came Alexis and her boyfriend Ryan, both holding presents, wrapped in rubber ducky covered paper.

Lilly hugged Alexis and Oliver did a 'guy handshake' with Ryan and then they switched, Lilly hugged Ryan and Oliver hugged Alexis. Within the next 30 minutes, people were crowding the living room and the kitchen table was filled with gifts. Only one person was still missing. Jake Ryan. Lilly was in the livingroom socializing with her guests.

"Lilly" someone called and Lilly turned around to see Jake...and Miley?! Lilly walked over to the couple and Jake pulled her into a hug, handing her a slightly largely wraped present. Jake gave Miley a little shove and Miley said.

"Hey..."

"Hi." Lilly responded, shyly

"So uhm, I think you guys need to talk...I'm going 2 chat with...Max!" Jake said, quickly. Lilly walked Jake walk away, sadly, wishing he hadn't left her in this awkward sittuation, and then slowly turned back to Miley.

"So..." Lilly said, awkwardly.

"So..." Miley repeated.

"Listen." Both Miley and Lilly said at the same time.

"You go" They said again.

"Lilly..." Miley said. "Just let me talk." Lilly nodded. "I know i freaked out and believe me I am less than thrilled about you being pregnant." Miley started as Lilly's eyes prickled with tears. "But...I guess, that's what you are and I'm going to have to accept it. So i guess I will, and I do. Cuz I miss you Lil...even though your choises were very stupid I miss you...a lot. You're my best friend."

Lilly smiled at Miley and pulled her into a hug and said "Thanks Miley...I really missed you too, and I know what i did was stupid but i really can't change what happened, and I dont want to...I love Oliver and I know this sounds kind of perverted but I dont regret what we did."

Miley nodded at Lilly and then said. "So uhm, oh, I almost forgot...your present is in the trunk of Jakes car. I'm going to go get the keys and then we can get your present." Miley said a little dull. As Miley walked off it was then Lilly truely knew that things would never be the exact same as it was before, but at least things were better now.

Miley quickly came back and she walked Lilly over to Jakes car and opened the trunk, Lilly looked inside and gasped. Inside there were tons of baby clothes that Lilly had never seen in any normal baby store before. "They're from Hannahs fashion line. I started designing them right when i found out you were pregnant. So now Hannah's going to have a tiny-tots line and you get the first shipments." Miley smiled.

Lilly pulled Miley into a hug and said "This is incredible! Thank you!"

Hours later Lilly was hugging Amanda, Matt and Luke goodbye. They were the lasts to leave. As Lilly shut the door behind them, she slid down to the ground, sighing. Oliver came over to Lilly and grabbed her hands and pulled her up off the ground. Oliver then held Lilly close, as she was clearly tired.

Lilly rested her head on Olivers shoulder and he stroked her hair. Oliver then pulled away and walked her over to the kitchen table. They looked at the pressents and sighed, in unisin.

"Looks like we're going to have a lot of work to do" Oliver nervously laughed, taking a small present from the side of the table and sat down, pulling Lilly on his lap as they began unwrapping the gifts.

After about an hour, Oliver had a list of who had brought what and Lilly was even more exhausted. They had gotten Toys, Clothes, blankets, rattles, binkies and other baby 'accesories.' They had also gotten three packs of diapers with a note saying 'believe me...you'll need them.' taped on to one of the packs, from Brad. Brad was always a joker.

Later that night, Oliver and Lilly were in her room, making out, Oliver on top of Lilly, when Lilly's cell phone started playing Summer Love by Justin Timberlake, Lilly hadn't heard that ring in a while, which ment it was Miley.

Lilly pulled away from Oliver, turned on her side and picked up her phone, out of breath. "Hey" Lilly said.

"Making out with Oliver?" Miley laughed

"Maybe..." Lilly blushed, happy that Miley couldn't see.

"Okay so I'll make this quick. You'll never guess who hooked up after your 'party'" Miley said, exitedly.

"Who?" Lilly laughed, not knowing why she didn't suspect gossip from Miley, when she called.

"Amanda and Matt!" Miley said, and Lilly immediately shot up, forgetting that Oliver was still above her.

"No Wa-Owwww!" Lilly rubbed her forhead as Oliver fell backwards.

"What happened??!!!" Miley said, concerned.

"Bumped heads with Oliver." Lilly said.

"Oh...Wait OH! OHHH!! ewww!! TMI!" Miley said

"Not what you think Miles...our pants are still on.." Lilly joked.

"Ew...bye perv." Miley laughed.

"Bye love."

"2 things..." Oliver spoke up as Lilly shut her phone closed.

"Yes..." Lilly said sweetly.

"1st. Why did you tell her that we're not wearing shirts?"

"Cuz she thought it was a joke." Lilly winked. Oliver grinned.

"And 2nd: That hurt..." Oliver pouted.

"Aww, let me make it better." Lilly said, pulling Olivers shark tooth necklass down with one finger and looping her other finger through his belt loops.

Lilly and Oliver lips met as did their bare (well Lilly had a bra on) chests met, as well.


	7. Bumble bees and Sk8bords

**A/N: okay...I'm kinda skipping ahead a lil...or a lot. But i mean, how much can happen in the next few months other than morning sickness** 6 MONTHS LATER (March 5th) It was the begining of March and Lilly was in Math class, the teacher had given them 30 minutes in the end of class to start on their homework. Lilly was writing a list of baby name ideas. Lilly had wrote down 3 boy names and 3 girl names, the names on her list were: Cameron, Braiden, Bryce, Cassandra, Miranda and Katie. Lilly then scribbled something down. "Oliver" Lilly whispered. Oliver lifted his head from his work and looked up at Lilly. Lilly flicked the list to Oliver, like she would a finger football. Oliver cought the note and opened it up, he saw a list of names and then on the bottom it said 'Feel free to add anything.' Oliver smiled to himself and then scribbled down six names of his own. Logan, Ben, Jesse, Danielle, Hailey and Michelle were his addidtions to the list. Oliver looked at the named Lilly had put down and crossed out Miranda, Katie and Braiden. Oliver then made a note next to Bryce. He wrote 'if we name him this...hes gotta be a surfer ;)'. Oliver passed the note back to Lilly. Lilly had only made it threw her third problem when a note landed on her desk. Lilly imediately whiped her head up and saw Oliver grinning at her. Oliver turned his head back to his work and it was Lillys turn to cross out names. Lilly crossed out Ben, Jesse and Michelle. Lilly then read Olivers note and wrote one of her own. Lilly circled Hailey and Danielle and wrote 'Love these.' Lilly was about to pass the note back to Oliver, when her stomach suddenly felt sick. Lilly looked down and noted water underneith her. Lillys eyes widened. 'Holy shit!' Lilly thought. Lilly raised her hand. Ms. Geralldi didn't notice Lilly. Lilly called her name. "Yes, Lillian, what is it?" Ms. Geralldi said, not looking up from her desk. "Yeah, sorry to bother you, but uhm, my water sort of broke." Lilly said as politely as she could. Ms. Geralldi's head shot up, as well did the rest of the class's. Oliver immediately pounced up from his seat and ran over to Lilly's side, grabbing her hand. "I'm going to call the hospital." Ms. Geralldi said, quickly, grabbing her cell phone. "Yes. Yes. One of my students is giving birth. Seaview middle school. Okay thank you." She snapped her phone shut and then turned to Lilly. "An ambulence will be here in a minute, you can take your stuff and go to the office." "Oliver too." Lilly said, immediately. "Fine, Oliver too." Ms. Geralldi said, knowing that Oliver was the father. Lilly and Oliver stuffed their stuff in their bags and Oliver carried his own, and Lilly's. In her left hand, was the list of baby names, and in her right, was Olivers hand. "Good luck!" Students shouted on Lilly and Olivers way out the door. Lilly just smiled at them. When Lilly and Oliver made it to the office, they told the secratary what was happening, and she walked them out to the parking lot, where an ambulence quickly, and loudly made it in. Men started piling out and put Lilly on a strecher and Oliver climed in the back of the ambulence with Lilly. Hours later, Lilly and Oliver parents were in the waiting room, along with Mr. Stewart, Miley, Jake, and Mr. and Mrs. Ryan, who had always loved Lilly like a daughter. (their parents were always family friends) Lilly was screaming in pain, squeezing Olivers hand, and Oliver was taking the pain, knowing that Lilly was going through more. Oliver just kissed Lillys forhead. Dr. Roberts walked into the room, snapping his gloves, tightly around his thin wrists. "Alright, Lilly, you ready to do this." Oliver gave Lilly's hand a reasuring squeeze. Lilly nodded. "Alright, on the count of three I'm going to need you to push." "Alright" Lilly said. "Okay...1...2...3" Lilly pushed and screamed. "Lilly! Your doing great, I can see the head, okay, push again!" Lilly pushed just as hard, once again, screaming in pain. "Okay Lilly, just one more push. Hard now." Lilly pushed as hard as she could and after a second she could hear a crying. Lilly smiled, relieved. "Alright, nurse King, I need you to clean off this baby, Lilly are you ready to do this again." Lilly sighed and nodded. Oliver was amazed with Lilly, how could she be this calm about going through this much pain again. Oliver whipped some sweat off of Lillys forhead and kissed it. "Lets do this." Oliver said, confidently. "Lets." Lilly gripped his hand, tighter. Lilly, Oliver and Dr. Roberts went through the same thing and when they were done, Lilly couldn't be happier and more relieved. Everyone was exhausted. Oliver kissed Lilly's lips, passionatly. "Would you like too see your babies." Nurse King said. Oliver and Lilly smiled exidedly. Nurse King handed Lilly the baby boy and Oliver the baby girl. Oliver pulled up a seat next to Lillys bed and sat down, with their new girl. Oliver kissed the baby's head, as Lilly kissed their sons head. After a few minutes of cooing over their children, Oliver spoke up. "Lilz...they don't have names." Lilly scrunched her nose. "Oh yeah..." she said. Lilly then pointed to the nightstand next to the hospital bed. On top of it was the list of baby named that she and Oliver had made earlier that afternoon. She and Oliver had begin looking through it. "Well for our girl I really liked Hailey and Danielle." Lilly said. "Me too." Oliver said. "How about we make one of them her first name and then the other her middle name." "Good idea." Lilly siad. "But which is which. I like Hailey better." "Okay, well I like them equal, so that's okay." Oliver and Lilly smild down at Hailey Danielle. "Now how about our baby boy." Lilly said, playing with the babys fingers. "I liked Bryce...it's really cool. And surfer dude, which is perfect, cuz we're in Malibu right next to the beach, you know. So he's gotta surf.-" Oliver rambled. "Ollie!" Lilly cut him off, laughing. "Yeah, I like Bryce too. Now what about a middle name." Lilly looked at the baby and then at Oliver. Their eyes captured eachothers and they both said at the same time "Cameron." And then they laughed. As if on que, Nurse King walked in and said to Lilly and Oliver, "Have you guys decided what I should put on these birth certificates." "Yeah...for our daughter, put Hailey Danielle. Spelled H-A-I-L-E-Y D-A-N-I-E-L-L-E" Lilly said, as the nurse jotted it down on a stickey note. "And for our son, put Bryce Cameron, spelled B-R-Y-C-E C-A-M-E-R-O-N" Oliver said. "Alright." Nurse King said, finishing up writing the babys names down."Well Hailey Danielle is 6 lbs 7 oz and Bryce Cameron is 6 lbs 6 oz" She flipped threw her note pad. "And there are people here who want to see you. Can I send them in? We're only allowing 3 at a time, though." "Okay, you can send in the 1st thr-" Lilly said and the nurse cut her off. "two." Lillys parents walked into the room and Over to the babies. Lillys mom picked up her grandaughter and Lillys dad picked up his grandson, kissing Lillys forhead at the same time. "Oh go ahead, take them." Lilly said sarcasticly, and gripped Olivers hand. "What are their names!" Lucy said, in a babys voice. Lilly raised her eyebrows at Oliver. and he said. "Hailey and Bryce." "Oh aren't they just the cutest." Lucy said, looking at the blond, brown eyed girl, whos eyes were identicle to Olivers. "Amazing." Josh said, looking at the blond haired, blue eyed baby boy, who greatly resembled Lilly. After going through the same experience with Olivers parents, Miley, Mr. Stewart and Jackson walked in. "Oh My God!" Miley shouted. "Shhhh.." Oliver put his fingers to his lips. "Okay...Considering you guys came here from school, Lilly, I went to your house and picked up some of the baby clothes i designed, for you. Miley showed Lilly a pink footie pajama with bumble bee buttons and a bumble bee right above the left breast, area. Miley also got out a matching one in blue exept the buttons were skateboards and so was the embroydment above the left breast. "Thanks Miley." Lilly said, as Miley put the slightly large outfits on the babies. "How cute are they." Robbie Ray, said, taking Bryce from Mileys grasp, after she applied the clothes. Jackson took Hailey, and surprisingly, he was pretty good with her. Lilly smiled. "Lil...you know how you and Oliver haven't been to a Hannh concert in months! Well I want you to come to one in a few weeks. With Hailey and Bryce." "Alright, Mile." Lilly said. We'll come on the 26th...thats a friday." Lilly figured out in her head. "Coolness! Can't wait!" Miley jumped up, then ran to hug Lilly and then Oliver. Robby Ray and Jackson handed the babies back to Lilly and Oliver. Just as the door shut, Jake, Mr. Ryan and Mrs. Ryan walked in the room. "Too tired for one more group of guests?" Jake smiled. "No way! Come in." Lilly said, as Jake walked over to her bed, hugged her and kissed her cheek. Jake picked up Hailey, and said "Beautiful." Jakes parents walked in aswell and hugged Lilly and Oliver and then Mrs. Ryan took Bryce and Jake handed Mr. Ryan Hailey and walked to Oliver and did a guy hand shake. Hours later, Lilly and Oliver were at Lillys house, Hailey sucking on Olivers finger and Bryce looking at Lilly with his huge blue eyes. Lillys head was on Olivers shoulder, and she was asleep. Lucy, Josh, Aaron and Jackie walked in the room. Jackie handed Oliver a binkie for Hailey and he took his finger out of her mouth and replaced it with the binkie. Hailey blinked her big matching browin eyes at him as tears formed in them. Oliver put his finger back in her mouth and the tears immediately went away. "Oliver, are your hands clean?" Jackie asked. "Yes mom! I just washed them." Oliver said. "Fine." Jackie said. Oliver looked at Hailey and then at Bryce. Oliver put his hand on Bryce's tiny head and Bryce turned his huge blue eyes to Oliver and smiled and then looked back to his mom and grasped her long blond hair in his little fingers and began tugging. His small grasp didn't wake Lilly though, and he quickly got very sad and began bawling, thinking something was wrong with his mother. "Okay, I think I'll take him." Lucy said, picking up Bryce and taking him to the nursery. She sang to him until he fell asleep and then put him in Olivers old crib and spun the Sports mobiele, with a cloth soccer ball, foot ball, basketball, surfbored and baseball bat. Oliver then walked in the room and put Hailey in Lillys old crib and spun her bug mobiele. It had a lady bug, bumble bee, catapiller, butterfly and a grasshopper, all with huge eyes and smiles. "Oliver" Lucy said, turned around him. "Yeah?" "Do you think you can stay here a little while. You know, just to help out with the babies the first few weeks." "Of course!" Oliver said. He had already assumed that he would. "I talked yo your parents about it, they said okay." "Alright. Cool." "You'll be staying in Lillys room but no funny buisness." "Don't worry, Lucy, believe me, I learned my lession." Oliver said, smiling down at his children. 


	8. Rose petals and Candles

b A/N: OMG IM SOOOO SORRY ABOUT HOW SQUISHED THE LAST CHAPTER WAS! I did it on my mac! This is going to be the last chapter and I'm fast forwarding a few years. Sorry but I really want too. Thanks for reading my story and sorry it was so short /b 

3 YEARS LATER

Once again, it was March 5th in the Oken household. Oliver and Lilly were now living together, still dating, with their two children. Today was Hailey's and Bryce's birthday. Both Lilly and Oliver attended Stanford, so they had a small house not far from the school.

Oliver was in the kitchen setting up streamers and balloons. Today was the twins birthday party. Lilly was setting down breakfast when she heard small feet charging down the stairs. Down came a small girl with long blond braids that touched the bottom of her back, and side bangs clipped back. She also had chocolate eyes, still identicle to her fathers. Following the girl was a boy with shaggy blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

The little girl jumped into her fathers arms and said "guess what today is, Daddy!" As Lilly walked over to her son.

"What's today?" Oliver played along.

"Our Birthday, Silly!" Hailey said.

"Really! It is?" Oliver said as he began to tickle the little girl, and then walked over to the little boy and played with his long, shaggy hair. The family sat down together for breakfast and Lilly and Oliver let the children talk and talk.

After breakfast, Lilly took the twins upstairs to get them ready for their party. The Party was in one hour. Lilly bathed the chidren and then dressed them. Hailey was wearing a sparkly pink tank top, with a black belt attached, black leggings and sparkly pink cowboy boots. (All from the Hannah Montana collection). Hailey also had her hair with half up, and half down.

Bryce was wearing some clothes from the Hannah Montana boy collection. He was wearing Bright Green and Black board shorts and a Black shirt with a Bright Green B in the middle.

When Bryce and Hailey came down, a few of their guests had already arrived. In the livingroom was a few kids and their parents, socializing with Oliver. Hailey and Bryce then took their friends to the backyard to play, while Lilly joined Oliver and the Other parents.

Hours later, The kids were sitting down eating cake, and Oliver walked up to Lilly.

"Hey Lil." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, from behind.

"Hey Ollie." Lilly leaned her head back against his.

"Come with me." Oliver said, taking her hand. Oliver lead Lilly to their bedroom, where he had set up candles and rose petals everywhere. Oliver covered Lillys eyes with his hand and pushed open the door, leading her to their bed. Oliver sat Lilly down.

"Keep your eyes closed." Oliver said, as he got down in front of her. "Okay, you can open them now." Oliver said, grinning as Lilly opened her eyes and gasped at her surroundings.

"Ol-" Lilly began.

"Shh...dont speak." Oliver said, quietly. "Lilly Truscott. I am madly in love with you, and our children, you have always made everything okay for me, when it wasnt. I love you a lot for that. Lilly..."

"Yes Oliver." Lilly barely choked out. It came out in a whisper, barely autible.

"Will you marry me?" Oliver looked deep into her blue eyes, and saw them sparkle.

"Yes Oliver, I'd love to marry you." Lilly said, a single tear running down her cheek.

"YES!" Oliver shot up, overwhelmed with joy. Oliver picked Lilly up and spun her around the room. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, which quickly turned into a makeout session. Oliver and Lilly were cut off when they heard Bryce shout.

"Mommy!" Bryce yelled.

"Daddy!" Hailey joined in. Oliver pulled away from Lilly and grabbed hold of her hand.

"You...Me...this bed...tonight." Oliver breathed out, and Lilly smiled suggestively. Oliver and Lilly then walked downstairs to greet their children of the news of their engagement.

b The End! /b 


End file.
